neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggenweld Potion
*Moly *Dittany *One pint of Horklump juice - PS1 version - PS1 version *2 drops of Flobberworm Mucus *7 Chizpurfle fangs *Billywig sting slime *A sprig of mint *Boom Berry juice *One stewed Mandrake *Drops of Honeywater *Sloth brain Mucus *Moondew drops *Salamander blood *10 Lionfish spines *Unicorn horn (GBC version) *Wolfsbane |inventor= |first= |latest= |last= }} The Wiggenweld Potion is a healing potion with the power to cure injuries, and is the antidote to the Sleeping Draught and the Draught of Living Death. History A Wizard Prince once used this potion to awaken an Unidentified Princess who had been given the Draught of Living Death by the Hag Leticia Somnolens. The prince first smeared some of the potion on his lips and then kissed the princess, awakening her from her slumber. During the 1984–1985 school year, the Wiggenweld Potion was taught to first years in Potions class. - Potions Lesson "Wiggenweld Potion" This was also a potion made by Harry Potter in his sixth year in order to gain entrance into the Potions Club. Brewing instructions The instructions for brewing the Wiggenweld Potion are thusSee this video: #Add salamander blood until the potion turns red. #Stir until the potion turns orange. #Add more salamander blood, this time until it turns yellow. #Stir until the potion turns green. #Add more salamander blood, until the potion turns turquoise. #Heat until it turns indigo. #Add more salamander blood until the potion turns pink. #Heat until the potion turns red. #Add five lionfish spines. #Heat until the potion turns yellow. #Add five more lionfish spines. #Add flobberworm mucus, until the potion turns purple. #Stir until it turns red. #Add more flobberworm mucus, this time until it turns orange. #Stir till it turns yellow. #Add Honey water until it turns back to a turquoise colour. #Add another few drops of boom berry juice. #Stir the potion again, then let it simmer for thirty minutes. #Take the potion away from the heat and allow it to cool, when it is cool its ready for use. Etymology "Wiggentree" or "Wiggen Tree" is the name which in Great Britain is given to the Mountain Ash (a species of the genus Sorbus) because, it has traditionally been used as an anti-witching device. "Wiggen" from the old Breton means'' "strength", ''"bravery" or still "courage". As for "weld", it is an English word which means "join together by heating to the point of melting"''. ' Thus, "Wiggenweld Potion" would mean literally "Welder Strength" or "Who Welds the Strength Potion". Behind the scenes *Considering every platform-exclusive version, the potion appears in all Harry Potter games excluding . *In many ''Harry Potter'' video games, Wiggenweld Potion is used to restore a character's Stamina Points, making it equivalent to health potions found in other sorts of video games. *The wizarding folk song 99 Bottles of Wiggenweld Potion, which is sang by a student in the GBC version of , mentions this potion quite a few times. *In the PS1 version of the video game adaption of and the video game adaptation of , Harry can find completed Wiggenweld Potions on the floor or create one from a special cauldron, by pressing the buttons that appear on the screen. This will restore all of Harry's health or stamina. *In the PC version of the video game adaptation of , Harry can exchange Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Wiggentree bark and Flobberworm Mucus. Harry can then walk up to a special cauldron and make a Wiggenweld potion, which can be drunk to restore some of Harry's stamina. In most appearances the potion has a purple or magenta colour. Various cauldrons and Wiggentree stumps full of the potion can be found hidden all over the castle and its grounds, including within the Forbidden Forest. *In the PC version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the ingredients of the Wiggenweld Potion are said to be Wiggentree bark, Moly, Dittany and Flobberworm Mucus, however in the sequel, Moly and Dittany are omitted for gameplay reasons. Appearances * * * * * * * * See also *Healing Potion Notes and references es:Poción herbovitalizante fr:Potion Wiggenweld pl:Eliksir Wiggenowy ru:Рябиновый отвар Category:Awakening potions